This application is related to Japanese application No. HEI 11 (1999)-183719 filed on Jun. 29, 1999, whose priority is claimed under 35 USC xc2xa7119, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel (hereinafter referred to as PDP).
2. Description of Related Art
PDP is a thin-type display device excellent in visuality, capable of high-speed displaying, and also capable of easily forming a relatively large screen. Particularly, an AC-type and a surface discharge type PDP is a PDP wherein display electrodes which become a pair at the application of a driving voltage are arranged on a same substrate, and is suitable for a color display by a phosphor.
Now, in an AC-type PDP of prior art, a protective layer made of magnesium oxide excellent in sputtering resistance is used to prevent the elements constituting PDP from being damaged by sputtering at electric discharge.
Also, in PDP, electric discharge begins at a portion having a narrow gap between electrodes and extends to wide gap portions. The electric discharge generates ultraviolet rays from a gas existing in a discharge space and the phosphor is excited by the ultraviolet rays to generate a visible light. As the gas existing in the discharge space, an inert gas containing Xe has been usually used.
Magnesium oxide used for the above-described protective layer has a feature that the discharging voltage is relatively low. However, to reduce power consumption of PDP, it has been desired to further lower the discharging voltage of the protective layer.
In regard to the gap between the electrodes, in the portion of the wide gap (the region of a long discharging length), the light-emission efficiency is good but the discharging voltage becomes high. On the other hand, in the portion of the narrow gap (the region of a short discharging length), the discharging voltage becomes low but the light emission efficiency is lowered. Accordingly, it has been desired to lower the discharging voltage while prolonging the discharging length.
Furthermore, in regard to the gas existing in the discharge space, when the partial pressure of Xe is increased, the light emission efficiency of ultraviolet rays is increased but the discharging voltage is increased. Also, when the partial pressure of Xe is lowered or the partial pressure of other easily discharging gas (Ne, etc.) is increased, the discharging voltage is lowered but the light emission efficiency is lowered. Accordingly, it has been desired to lower the discharging voltage while increasing the partial pressure of Xe.
Thus, according to a first aspect of the invention, there is provided a plasma display panel (PDP) equipped with a plurality of main electrodes for display, characterized in that a discharge electric field increasing member (discharge electric field enhancer)is provided in at least a part of elements constituting the plasma display panel existing between main electrodes which generate discharge.
Furthermore, according to a second aspect of the invention, there is provided a plasma display panel (PDP) having a pair of substrates defining a discharge space between them, a plurality of display electrodes for surface discharge between adjacent electrodes on one of the substrates and an insulator layer covering the display electrodes, characterized in that a discharge electric field controller is formed under the insulator layer.
Also, according to a third aspect of the invention, there is provided a plasma display panel (PDP) having a pair of substrates defining a discharge space between them, a plurality of display electrodes for surface discharge between adjacent electrodes on one of the substrates, an insulator layer formed on the discharge electrodes, a plurality of address electrodes crossing the display electrodes formed on the other substrate and belt-shaped barrier ribs disposed between the address electrodes, characterized in that a discharge electric field controller is formed under the insulator layer and a discharge electric field increasing member is formed in an elongated discharge space formed between adjacent barrier ribs along the direction of the address electrodes.
These and other objects of the present application will become more readily apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.